


Hidden Desires

by essenceofotome



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Filming, Jealousy, Levi's tail, Masturbation, Meta, POV Third Person, Photos, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shy MC, Social Anxiety, Somnophilia, Stalker, Stalking behavior, Stealing Panties, Two Penises, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unusual Genitalia, Video, Voyeurism, Yearning, demon genitalia, filming without knowledge or consent, please read the tags, some questionable stalking behavior from Levi, tail, this might take a yandere turn not sure yet pls stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: This will probably be a multi-chapter side project, I'll edit the tags as I continue to write more for this. MC (written here as Usagi) is caught reading erotic fanfiction by Levi, but she is unaware of his feelings for her because they are both socially awkward. Eventual smut, but Levi rubs one out in chapter 1.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 180





	1. She's into Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to clean up the wording to help things flow better~

It was early afternoon on a Saturday in the House of Lamentation. Usagi laid draped across the couch in the living room, the ambiance of the crackling fireplace was relaxing and she liked to stay near a light source in Devildom, a place of eternal night. She had her earbuds in, though her hair fell over her ears, essentially hiding them from view. A large straw prodded her lips absentmindedly as she scrolled through her D.D.D., sipping on the bufo egg milk tea that she had gotten while out on an errand earlier that afternoon. She had left one for Levi in the fridge, with a note asking Beel not to drink it before the other male had a chance to retrieve it.  
  
Usagi made sure to text Levi as soon as she was back letting him know she put his drink in the fridge, since she was still shy at the thought of being around the handsome demon. The fact that he was interested in many of the same things as her made her want to befriend him, but he was standoffish and it was difficult for her to find her words around him. She felt socially awkward and often stressed about what to say or if she was saying the right thing or if what she said could be misconstrued. Huffing, she began blowing bubbles into her tea before taking another sip. The food and drink down in this Devildom were often strange, but the tea was sweet and the flavor settled onto her tongue pleasantly. The coolness of it was refreshing, especially after walking so much earlier. She contemplated taking a bath later that night to sooth the ache in her calf muscles.

  
Surprisingly the house was rather quiet for a Saturday and she hadn’t seen much of the other brothers aside from breakfast. It was a busy Saturday, and even she had been out and about, since it was her turn to get groceries for the week. Everyone had been busy so she had taken it upon herself to go alone. Some of the ingredients on the list made her stomach churn, and she questioned whether a portion of them were even edible for her. The sight alone was enough to make her recoil. There was definitely a culture shock between what she was used to and what they had to offer, but she was doing her best to become acclimated to the _unique_ variety of food.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Levi had been playing a round of LOLOL when his messenger pinged. He had been in the middle of a raid, so he didn’t pick up right away, but he figured it was either one of his brothers or Usagi. He really hoped it was the latter, since he hadn’t heard from her since breakfast. Once he found out she was going out on an errand to get groceries, he had texted her, asking if he could pick up some bufo egg milk tea on her way home since it was close to the store. He was giddy when she agreed, and he could almost taste it before it was in his possession. Part of him wanted to go with her, to help her carry everything back in the house, but he had already scheduled a raid the night before and didn’t want to miss out on it just to help the human. That's what he told himself at least. The real reason was his growing infatuation for her was becoming a problem.  
  
  
Soon enough, he was able to finish the raid with a victorious cheer. He wanted to sift through his inventory before signing out, to check on the loot to see if he got any rare drops before telling his team he would meet up with them later. He picked up his D.D.D., reading the message from Usagi.  
  
  
  
 _ **Your tea is in the fridge~ I left a note for Beel not to touch it, but you might want to hurry just in case!**_  
  
  
  
He sighed, rubbing his brow with his free hand, and tucked the phone into his pocket, getting up from his desk. “Why didn’t she just bring it to my room? Ugh, it better still be there,” he muttered to himself, whining to himself at the thought of Beel devouring his afternoon treat. He set his headphones down from around his neck and strolled out of his room with his hands in his pockets. It was the first time he’d left his room since morning and he took notice that everyone else seemed to be out for the day on his way to the kitchen. He smiled to himself. That meant it would be a peaceful and quiet afternoon, free of any headaches from his brothers.  
  
  
  
He glanced toward the living room on his way to the kitchen, noticing a tuft of white hair peeking over the couch. Usagi was sprawled out lazily on the sofa, the glow of her phone illuminating her face. He figured he’d get his tea from the fridge before engaging in any conversation. There was still a chance Beel had come back for a snack and he wanted to make sure he got his hands on his prize. Beel was sometimes mindful of labeled items in the fridge, but when his hunger took over it was more or less out of his control.   
  
\--  
  
Scrolling through her D.D.D. again, Usagi took a precautionary glance around the room before pulling up an internet browser for some fanfiction to read. She hadn’t planned on reading anything explicit out in a common area of the house, but she had just received a notification from one of her favorite authors. And aside from Levi in his bedroom, she was the only other person in the house, so what was the harm? She opened the fanfiction and began reading, resting the bubble tea against her chest while her eyes scanned the steamy text. She had music playing in the background, drowning out any background noise that may have been present, and was thus unaware when a certain blue haired demon had walked past to retrieve his drink from the kitchen.  
  
She was engrossed in the plot, biting on the straw in place of her lip while the heat of excitement began to creep out onto her face and spread down to her neck. Her ears felt hot and she started to daydream, fantasizing about being seduced by a 2-D character. It was far easier to fantasize about a man who she would never actually have to face. While she was lost in her imagination, completely unbeknownst to her, Levi had strolled up from behind the couch. He had his drink in hand, lifting it as he called out to thank her for the tea, but she hadn’t responded. At first he thought she was ignoring him, but he could hear the faint sound of music coming from the earbuds and decided he would sneak up on the human to see what she was up to.  
  
Once he was close enough to discern her features, his eyes roamed over her for a brief moment. The face she was making was enticing, and the demon swallowed, suddenly feeling like there was a lump in his throat. There was a faint scent of arousal in the air, and it felt like static electricity on his skin. He had to steady his breathing, calming his nerves from becoming too excited. His eyes trailed over the back of her head, following the curve of her delicate neck, coming close enough to read what was on the screen of her phone. Scanning the text, his eyes widened, scarlet passing over his own cheeks before he snickered in that mischievous laugh of his. “It’s a little early in the day to be reading _that_ isn’t it?”  
  
Startled, Usagi nearly threw her phone at the sound of Levi’s voice so close to her ear, her actions caused the earbuds to fall out of place, tangling around each other as they fell onto her chest. Thankfully, she had finished her tea, so there was nothing to spill when the cup fell off of her and onto the floor. “L-Levi! I thought you were in your room!” she exclaimed, turning her D.D.D. to the screensaver, hoping to save face. But it was too late, he’d already seen everything. It was evident from the shit-eating grin on his face. He laughed to himself again, smugly sucking on his straw as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

  
“What’s so funny?” she covered her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed by the situation. He hummed to himself, not really answering her question before shaking his head. “Oh, nothing. I was just going to thank you for this delicious tea,” he said cryptically, amused by the way she further hid her face from him. It was positively demure and gave her a sense of innocence, even if what she was reading had not been innocent in the least. “I didn’t think a _normie_ like you would be into something like that,” he smirked, leaning against the side of the couch, watching her as she shrunk to the other side of the furniture, meekly trying to get away from him. He hadn’t been able to read much, but he'd been around enough fanfiction that he could definitely tell it was erotic in nature.   
  
She cleared her throat, lifting the large hood of her sweater over her face, hiding her eyes from view. She really wanted to die. But knowing her luck, she’d die and end up right back here, to relive her embarrassment for all eternity. Levi sat down on the arm of the couch, not wanting to retreat back to his room just yet. Not when she was still being adorable. Her heart was racing, and the blush from before had only darkened. He could see the redness of her cheeks peeking out from beneath her hoodie, and he gripped his cup a little harder. “You should send it to me later,” he broke the silence again, sounding surprisingly nonchalant about the whole thing, despite his own pulse quickening in pace. He was better at masking it than she was, and in all honesty, it gave him a boost of confidence.  
  
“Huh?” she responded, flabbergasted. _No, absolutely not. It’s bad enough that he of all people, er-demons caught me reading smut; he doesn’t need to read it too._ She mulled over her thoughts in silence, puffing out her cheeks in frustration. Levi’s eyes widened, watching her semi-hidden expressions, leaving his eyes to trail to her lips. They were a bright pink and coated with a sugary smelling lip balm, his senses were starting to sharpen as he crept closer to her, ever so slowly. He had slid down onto the couch cushion, and she could feel the indent as the weight of his body shifted the cushions.  
  
“If you’re not going to send it to me,” he spoke as he leaned forward, slowly, before suddenly grabbing the phone from her lap and turning his back to her when she scrambled to get it back from him. He laughed, standing up while he nimbly unlocked her unguarded phone muttering “No password?” as his fingers swept across the screen, sending the link to himself so he could take a peek at what she was up to later. “LEVI!” she cried out, using the couch as leverage to grab the phone back from him. He was taller than her, but she had no qualms crawling over the furniture to get her property back.  
  
She leapt at the smug demon, startling the man and knocking him off balance, causing him to tumble to the ground with her on top of him. “Got it!” she exclaimed, yanking the phone out of his hand, her face falling when she realized he had already retrieved the link. She pouted, the hood falling off of her head, and she tucked the phone into the pouch of her hoodie. Levi propped himself up on his arms, thankful that he had set his drink down before he decided to steal the phone away from her. He hadn't thought she would have enough courage to tackle him, but he was mistaken.   
  
Her legs straddled his abdomen, and it took her a moment to realize the position they found themselves in. Another wave of scarlet crashed over her features, and Levi had a blush to rival hers. Her shorts exposed a large portion of her smooth thighs, and he could smell the residual arousal from her likely soiled underwear. His eyes locked to the space between her thighs and she hurried to get off of him. “I’m so sorry, oh my god, are you hurt?”  
  
For a moment, Levi didn’t move. His eyes darted to the side, not wanting to look at her, and he struggled to regain control of his baser instincts. “It takes a lot more than that to hurt me,” he finally spoke, dismissing the worry from the petite woman. She fixed her ruffled clothing and started to back away, hoping she hadn’t angered the man for pushing him over. She was beyond embarrassed and decided it would be the best course of action to make a run for it, and so she took off for her room, leaving a very flustered Levi alone in the living room to gather himself.  
  
\--  
  
Usagi shut the door to her room behind her and pressed her back against the door, her legs shaking from the effort of running mixed with the adrenaline that had her nerves frayed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, deciding that now would be a better time to run that bath and try to relax. Maybe everything would blow over. Levi was just teasing her, it’s not like he thought of her as anything other than a _normie_ , so what was she worried about? She grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser and trotted off to the bathroom, setting her clothes down on a shelf near the tub. She turned the handle on the faucet and placed her other hand under the water until it was just the right temperature, bending down to plug up the drain before tossing a bath bomb and some suds into the water while she got ready for her bath.  
  
Meanwhile Levi had gotten himself up off the floor of the living area and shuffled back to his room, a little disappointed that she had fled from him. Usually it was the other way around, and it made him feel a little sympathetic for all the times he would get embarrassed or upset with her and retreat back to his room. As the days grew, he found himself retreating more and more. Once he was back in his element, he sat down at his desk and pulled out his D.D.D., determined to finish what he started and read the fanfic. He placed his hand in his chin and began to read, becoming engrossed in the level of detail. He leaned forward, licking his lips when he got to the smutty part, and to his pleasure realized there as a strong tentacle element to this particular work of art.  
  
His eyes glossed over before they slipped shut, his mind wandering to the way Usagi flushed while reading the fic. He wondered if she fantasized about being wrung up, helplessly subjected to an onslaught of pleasure by a _demon_. He felt himself becoming excited, shrugging out of his jacket as he shifted into his demon form, his heavy scaled tail twitching as he thought about using it to touch her. He leaned back in his chair and used his tail to enact a scene in his head, curling it around nothing, but imagining it was curling around her neck. She would pant for him, and writhe against his body, her fingers grabbing onto his tail in an attempt to levy herself to breathe.  
  
His body felt like it was on fire, the desire to act out his fantasy growing by the second. _It would be so easy to bust into her room and take her right now, nobody’s home…_ his darker thoughts mulled over his options, but were quickly snuffed out by his more reasonable side. “But I don’t want her to hate me,” his voice was strained, a tinge of sadness mixed with the yearning that grew in his belly. The kind of fire that had to be dealt with appropriately, lest it overtake his willpower and take on a life of its own. He unzipped his pants, not wanting to delay his self-gratification any longer, and pushed them down over his thighs, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers as he did so.  
  
He used his tail to dig through one of the drawers on his desk and pull out a small box of tissues while he pulled up a hidden folder on his computer, filled with snapshots of Usagi he had collected. Since he usually had his phone near his face, it wasn’t necessarily suspicious when he used it to take pictures of her. It was all stealthy, without her knowledge, of course. Though he would be surprised if his brothers hadn't caught on yet. It excited him to know that he could capture her image over and over again for his viewing pleasure. He opened a collage of photos ranging from her face, to shots of her body, even managing a panty shot when she had worn a skirt a few weeks ago. On screen, she was 2-D. She was there for his pleasure.   
  
Biting down on his lip, his sharp teeth pricked a small amount of blood, filling his mouth with its metallic taste as his eyes raked over the screen. He imagined all the things he could do to her with his tail, his hands, his mouth… He ran his hands down to his unusual genitalia, sliding his fingers over the slit that lay where a human penis would, and let his head fall back onto the headrest of his gaming chair. He wanted to fill her from both ends, and force her to look up at him while he ravaged her. Just the thought of it made him _**ache**_. Would she cry out his name? Or would she be so blissfully fucked that all she could manage were cries and moans?  
  
His eyes locked onto a picture he took when she was flustered by a flirtatious comment Asmodeus made at the dinner table. It did spark a jealous rage when he remembered who she was looking at, and his anger sat heavy in his chest. He wanted her to only look at him, especially when she was giving that expression. That expression made only for him. In the moment, he was able to push that thought away and focus on her doe-eyed expression, remembering that she gave him a similar one not long ago. In fact, he would work this in his favor. He fantasized ways to punish her for looking at other men, to teach her body who she should be giving her attention to.  
  
“Usagi,” his voice was pitched and desperate as he reached into himself, his fingers becoming coated with a viscous fluid as he coaxed his aching members from his core. He thrust his tail, mimicking what he would do to her if she were in the room with him, pressing his two appendages together and stroking both of his hands around them. His head fell forward, his bangs obstructing his vision, and he pumped himself, working up to a decent rhythm. His hips rutted against his hands, “Usagi, Usagi, Usagi…” his breath came out harsher, his chest expanding and contracting with greater effort.  
  
“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you? Such a lewd girl,” his tail twitched once more, curling upward as he thrust into the empty air, his skilled fingers dancing along the ridged side of one of his appendages, the other was smooth and the curve matched the one above it perfectly, allowing them to press together when the mood struck. And right now, the mood was definitely struck. A whine bubbled up from his throat, and he picked up the pace of his unholy masturbation. “I want you so bad, you have no idea the things you do to me. I want to make you cry my name, no, **_scream it_** ,” he spoke quietly to himself, voice hoarse with arousal, the desperation building up in him alongside his impending climax.  
  
His shoulders shuddered, and he tightened his grip as pure bliss overtook his body. Ropes of thick semen shot out, coating his hands. He had used his tail to grab the tissues to prevent his ejaculate from getting everywhere, completely soaking the tissues in the process. He slouched against the chair, catching his breath. The heat in his belly wasn’t satiated, but it was dialed down for at least a little while. He tucked his appendages back inside his warm body and finished disrobing as he made his way toward his tub. He needed to clean off and distract his mind or else he was going to either go through a second round of touching himself or do something he might later regret.  
  
\--  
  
Later that night Usagi helped Beel in the kitchen with dinner, which was a task easier said than done, since she spent over half the time watching him to make sure he didn’t devour all the prep ingredients she had set aside while cooking the meal. She was amazed at how much he could put away and still be as athletic and energetic as he was. She would surely need a nap if she tried to eat even a third of what the redhead normally consumed. That and she’d probably need a new stomach… The aroma of meats and spices filled the air, and she checked on the bread that was in the oven while Beel opened the fridge to root around for snacks. She wondered if she should make appetizers ahead of time next time she cooked with Beel to give him something to munch on while they cooked. The smile he gave her when she handed him some of the extra vegetables she had already sliced made her heart flutter.   
  
Once dinner was ready, the both of them carried out trays of food for the others, Beel carrying most of the plates since she had trouble with her balance lifting anything that was too heavy. That, and her arms were still sore from carrying groceries around earlier. She knew her calves would be sore but she never imagined her arms would be as well. Thankfully the bath helped soothe out quite a few knots in her muscles, despite the fact that she was still very tense from the encounter she had with Levi.  
  
Speaking of which, he wasn’t at the table yet, and she wondered briefly if he was going to skip dinner. Thankfully, she didn’t have much time to mull that thought over before he came walking into the room, one hand in his pocket while the other browsed through his phone. He lifted his eyes, meeting hers from across the room and she could have sworn there was a smoldering heat in his gaze. Asmodeus was already seated at the table, and the look of yearning was not lost on him. He grinned widely, practically feeding off the sexual tension Levi was putting out, but he didn’t say anything. Not yet at least.  
  
Levi rolled his shoulders, as though he were trying to shake off his thoughts and sat down in his seat, his face relaxing into his normal persona. Lucifer stole her attention from Levi’s face, his voice breaking through the tension, “Usagi, thank you for helping Beel with dinner tonight. Have you gotten used to food here yet?” He was pleasant enough, but she was fairly certain he was phishing for something to report back to Diavolo. She smiled, not sure whether to shake or nod her head.  
  
“Some of the ingredients are still strange to me, but it’s a learning experience,” she answered honestly, and she glanced back to her plate. She stuck to familiar things for the night’s dinner since she didn’t even know how to tackle the other ingredients. Lucifer nodded, closing his eyes in thought before speaking again, “Maybe I’ll have you tag along with Barbatos one of these days when you’re not busy with your schoolwork so he can show you how he cooks. I’m sure it would be a great learning experience, as you said.”  
  
“Luke too,” Beel piped up, speaking through a mouthful of food. Even though he snacked while cooking back in the kitchen, he was extremely helpful when it came to which ingredients went well together. With all the food he’s consumed, it made sense that he had a broad palate. Maybe not refined, but definitely broad. Though he did mention that he doesn’t like it when Mammon cooks because it’s nearly inedible. And coming from the Avatar of Gluttony, that meant it had to be truly atrocious.  
  
“Ah yes, it might be easier to find the time to study with Luke since Barbatos is fairly busy,” Lucifer considered the options, seeming to decide for the white haired girl, not waiting to hear what she thought about the given situation. But it’s not like she would voice herself is she disagreed with him anyway. She had a lot of trouble saying the word no, especially in a house full of domineering men.  
  
“Sounds like fun,” she offered, her jaw clenching ever so slightly from the anxiety from the prospect of learning under either Luke or Barbatos. Both of them seemed nice enough, but she didn’t really know either of them, and she worried she would mess up or make a fool of herself.  
  
Mammon came strolling in, late to the dinner conversation. “Oy, smells great. I’m starvin’,” he exclaimed, grabbing a plate for himself, ignoring the glare coming from both Lucifer and Satan. “You’re late.” The raven haired man seethed, wondering why he even bothered trying to remain order with his incompetent brothers.  
  
The white haired man tensed, hearing the anger in Lucifer’s voice, but then relaxed into his chair. “Sorry, I was doing a photoshoot and there was a bit of a holdup so I couldn’t get out until we finished. But it’s totally worth it, I got PAID!” there were metaphorical stars in his eyes as he gushed about his modeling venture of the day. “Hopefully you’ve finished your homework, and that’s why you have so much free time to play around with.”  
  
At this Mammon tensed again, frowning at the thought of his school work and both Asmo and Satan started to snicker. There was never a dull moment when all of the guys were gathered together. “Did you even read the book?” Satan asked, leaning his chin on his curled wrist, grinning at the look of panic etched across Mammon’s tanned features. “What book?” he was too quick to respond, and he felt Lucifer’s glare on him once more, “O-Oh, yeah! That book. Totally, yeah. I read it, what’s it to ya?”  
  
“Good, then you wouldn’t mind writing a report on it before the weekend is up and delivering it to my desk so I can proofread your work,” Lucifer was smiling, but it was a chilling sort of grin. Usagi had to avert her gaze from the icy stare he was giving his brother. Mammon’s previous bravado deflated and he sulked in his seat, poking at his food with a frown. “You did it to yourself, you should think before you speak,” Asmodeus tittered, lifting his water to take a sip, his delicate fingers poised elegantly on the glass. "Oh wait, that's right. You don't think!"   
  
Levi's stare hadn't left her since dinner had begun, and he weighed his options of getting her attention back on him as well. “Mm, some of us even read for fun in this house, isn’t that right, Usagi?” Levi’s voice pulled Usagi’s attention straight back to him, her eyes locked on his face, horror pleading in her eyes not to say anything. Satan nodded, a pleasant smile gracing his handsome features. “Oh, you like reading too? You should come by my room sometime then, I have plenty of books,” he offered, but Usagi politely shook her head, “N-no thank you, that’s ok. But thank you for offering.”  
  
Levi’s eyes narrowed at Satan’s attempt to steal the moment, but he merely smiled at Usagi, laughing quietly to himself. He needed to pace himself. Too much and she'd pull away completely, but not enough and she might well run into the arms of one of his brothers. Almost pointedly, Asmo was watching the interaction between the two with interest. There was a delicious drama starting to unfold and he was interested to see where it would go. There was definitely something unspoken in the air, but only time would tell how things would play out.


	2. Stalker in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is taking things one step at a time, and his obsession with Usagi takes an interesting turn. With a camera in hand, and lust in his heart, he dives deeper into that obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyy, so please keep in mind this is a work of fiction~~ Stalking is wrong! With that being said, please enjoy~

As soon as dinner finished, the demon brothers began to disperse one by one. Mammon slinked off to start on his homework, though how far he would actually get with it was debatable. Lucifer excused himself back to his room, and Satan wanted to read a new novel that he had borrowed from the library. The snow haired girl started to gather emptied plates and silverware to prepare to do the dishes. Beel stood up beside her, fully intending to help her carry them into the kitchen when Leviathan stepped in front of him with a grin. “Why don’t you take the night off chores? I’ve got this!” The blue haired demon materialized into his demonic form, twisting his tail around a pile of dishes for emphasis.

Beel furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering what his brother was up to, since usually Levi would do anything to get out of doing chores. It was odd of him to volunteer to do so, but not being one to complain about getting out of doing the dishes Beel conceded. “Are you sure?” he asked, his baritone voice reverberated in his chest, and he set down the dishes he had gathered back onto the table. Usagi's eyes flicked back and forth between the two, silently hoping Beel would stay so she wouldn't have to address the elephant in the room. Levi stepped in front of her, lifting up the dishes Beel had set down, “Yeah, I wanna talk to Usagi about a story I'm reading and we can talk while we clean up.” He couldn’t help the glee that colored his voice, along with the excited gleam in his eyes.

“If you say so,” Beel sighed, scratching the back of his head with a large hand. “Just don’t complain about it later,” he shrugged and headed off to his room to gather his workout clothes. Levi shifted his eyes back to Usagi, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips at the blush that painted her pretty cheeks. Asmodeus tittered, standing up from his seat, finishing off the glass of water he had been nursing over the course of dinner. “My my, aren’t the two of you getting along~” he lilted, his voice saturated with amusement.

His lips turned into a smooth smile, eyeing the pair up and down. He gave Leviathan a knowing look and walked to the other side of the young woman, running his hands along her shoulder and leaning close to her cheek with his own. He locked eyes with his brother, daring him to make a move. “If he gives you any trouble, you just let me know and I’ll take good care of you.”

There it was, a spike of envy rolled off Leviathan, and Asmo noted the way his pupils constricted possessively. The Avatar of Lust knew when to back off and simply laughed to himself, using his hands to flip his hair out of his face. He wanted to stir the pot, not let it boil over. There would be plenty of time to monitor the situation. “My my, let's not get overzealous here. I'm just letting our darling little bunny here know that I'm here should she ever need my advice," he traced a hand over her shoulder once more as a parting gift, watching his brother tense and seethe beside him, "And with that, I bid you adieu! Just know the offer still stands my lovely Usagi~” He couldn’t help but sneak the last line in before he gave a wave of his hand and walked away. Levi glared after him, his fists trembling at his sides before Usagi turned back to him with that doe-eyed stare, her cheeks stained pink from the situation.

His expression instantly softened, seeing her nervous eyes on him, and he turned his attention back to gathering the dishes on the table. “I wasn’t just talking out of my ass, I do plan on helping you,” he stated, when her expression gave away her confusion. When she tried to carry too many things at once Levi took them off of her pile and onto his. She cleared her throat and gave him a small smile, trying to ignore her nerves, “Thank you Levi. Sorry about earlier when I pushed you over. You're not hurt right?”

Levi followed her into the kitchen with the remaining dishes, using his tail to help carry an extra stack. There were no leftovers thanks to Beel, so although there were a lot of plates, they weren’t weighed down by food, making them easier to carry. He let out a chuckle and couldn’t hide the smirk that tugged his lips. “Don’t worry about it. It was kind of cute, like that scene from King Blaze Zero: Did the Demon King Explode or Is He Hiding Among the Humans in a Minimum Wage Job But He Secretly Possesses The Heart of a Young Dragonian Maiden Volume 2.”

Usagi blinked for a moment, a sheepish smile creeping over her face as she tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks with her hair. She couldn't help but wonder if he was acting this way to make her feel better, and it made her chest feel warm. “A-Anyway I have it from here, if you want to go back to your room. I can finish these—“ she started to fill the sink with water and Levi used his hip to push her to the side, grabbing the sponge from the side of the sink to lather up with dish soap. “I said I was gonna help, right? Or do you not want to be around a gross otaku like me?”

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, and delighted in the way her blush darkened as she threw her hands in the air, waving them back and forth to dismiss his statement. He laughed openly, shaking his head. “I guess you’re only half normie anyway. I read that fanfic you were gushing over, and I must admit, it’s quite… _tantalizing_...” he paused, taking a moment to wet his suddenly dry lips. “I had no idea you were into Ultra Strawberry Impact: Burn On! Earth Warriors Self Destruct!?!”

Usagi’s fingernails dug into the counter top next to the sink, fighting the urge to hide in the hood of her sweatshirt again. The last time she did that Levi stole her phone and she wasn’t really sure what his intentions were. “Leviii, are you teasing me?” she whined, pouting when she looked up at the demon. He took in a sharp breath; the sound of her whining voice paired with the topic at hand stirred his desire. His eyes locked onto her lips, and a shiver ran down his spine as imagined what they might taste like. His tail reached out to coil around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands scrambled over the scaled appendage, and she all but choked on his name, "Levi?"

He stilled himself, taking a deep breath and relaxing his tail, dipping his hands into the water to start scrubbing the dirty plates. Once his hands hit the water, small scales began to slowly form where his skin was, and the sight caught the woman by surprise, making her completely forget what had just transpired. At least for the time being. “Whoa! Levi, your hands!” the tone in her voice expressed her curiosity, leaning closer over the sink to get a better look. For a moment, Leviathan shifted against the counter, internally nervous about what she would think about him, but he was hopeful after reading the fanfiction she had been enjoying that afternoon.

“Can…Can I touch your hand?” she asked so softly, eyes locked onto the opulent scales that seemed almost holographic in nature when they caught the light from the kitchen. Levi tensed slightly, but made no move to stop her as she brushed her fingers over the scales of his hands. They were slick from the soapy water and she cooed at the texture, smiling up at the man in awe. “You’re amazing! Wow, I’ve never seen someone with scales before…” she mused, tentatively scratching at one scale near the top of his hand, earning a shiver from the demon.

“Careful, my hands are…sensitive,” he warned, his voice sounded thick and he was leaning closer, breathing in the scent from her hair. She had recently showered and her white tea and jasmine shampoo was still potent. Levi bit his lip with his sharpened teeth, drawing blood to distract himself from the woman in front of him. He was filled with confirmation that she wasn’t disgusted by his scales, and in fact seemed to be infatuated with them. He wanted to show more just to see that look of adoration on her face. However, he was still quite worried he would lose control and scare the woman, and he wasn’t sure if his heart could take that possibility.

“Water activates them,” he mentioned, brushing a claw over her hand which seemed dwarfed in comparison to his own. That was only half true, however, as it was his excitement keeping him from being able to stop the transformation. Just the feeling of her skin on his was feeding into his desire for her. She seemed to realize she was holding his hands rather intimately and let go, grabbing a cup and a sponge to furiously scrub the thoughts away cathartically. He could feel the way she trembled beside him and his tail twitched, winding around her waist again, this time much looser, resting it on the counter top. His tail was heavy, and the thick scales were a darker color than the ones on his hands.

Usagi examined the tail closely, absentmindedly washing the same cup again as her eyes drank in the magical sight of his more demonic features. The last time she saw him in his demon form was during the TSL standoff and she wasn't able to get a good look at him since she was fearing for her life at the time. She'd be lying if a part of her wasn't awakened at the realization Levi could be so intimidating. She glanced back up, noticing he had a sharp incisor pressed into his lower lip and realized his teeth were much sharper than she had imagined. “Levi! Your lip is bleeding,” she reached up, without thinking, her wet hands cupping the bottom of his cheek to tilt his head toward her so she could get a better look. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Levi shut his eyes and dropped the silverware he had been cleaning, his self-control waning by the second. When he opened his eyes his pupils were blown she could clearly see the flecks of gold and purple that decorated his golden iris. The dazzling gold quickly became overshadowed by the darkness of his pupils, and he narrowed his eyes down at her. “Usagi…Really? You’re—you’re far too defenseless right now.”

His tail tightened around her waist, her hoodie bunching up over the scales. “L-Levi??” she squeaked, realizing he was lifting her toward his chest. She put her hands up to create some distance between them but ended up laying them against his chest when he jerked her closer to him. The remaining suds on her hands soaked into the fabric of his shirt, dissolving slowly. “I’m a man you know,” he was most definitely using a line from an anime he had watched, but nonetheless it sparked a fire in Usagi’s chest. Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest. Had she angered him? Or was this really happening?

The spot that she had touched his face was glistening from the water that she left behind, a few scales poking out of his skin. He brought his face closer to hers, taking a lock of her hair into his long, clawed fingers. She forgot how to breathe. _‘This is how I die…’_ She couldn’t move an inch, watching as he brought her barely shoulder length hair to his lips. Her mouth fell open; a wordless sound of confusion and bewilderment escaped her.

“Would you rather I kiss your lips instead?” he asked, petting his claws through her hair soothingly. She felt mesmerized by him, and faintly nodded her head up and down; afraid that if she spoke the moment would be broken. Maybe she’d even wake up. His tail tightened again, lifting her against the counter to give himself better leverage. He pressed his lips against hers slowly, moving in tandem, slowly slipping his tongue against the velvety texture of her lower lip. He tasted the sugary lip balm he had smelled earlier, reminiscent of human world carrot cake.

He groaned in desperation against her lips, and she bit back a startled moan at the sound. Her stomach felt tight and full of butterflies simultaneously, and he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. She slowly granted him access to her inner cavern, and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run along the curve until one hand brushed against the nape of his hair. He wound his forked tongue around hers, exploring the inside of her mouth with earnest. She was surprised to find that his tongue split down the middle which sparked further intrigue about all the differences of his demonic form. Her thoughts started to feel muddy as she ran low on oxygen, pulling back to sharply take in a breath, her lips swollen and red from the pressure of their kiss.

The sound of glass shattering startled the both of them and Levi nearly dropped Usagi when his tail quickly unwound itself from her body. He caught her with his hands and they stood up straight, stiffly turning to see who had dropped the glass. “USAGI!?!?! With...with LEVI!?!? Oi, for fuck's sake—THIS ISN'T FAIR!” a voice wailed as the man brought his tanned hands to his white hair, which rivaled her own, and tugged at the messy locks. Mammon let out a frustrated noise as he kicked the glass beneath him. “Oi, What do you think yer doin?? I was supposed to be your first kiss, not this shut-in. Why’d ya have to go and let ‘im **_kiss_** you?” the older brother took a step forward, but Levi situated himself in front of Usagi, glowering at his brother for ruining their perfect moment.

“Why’d **_you_** have to go and ruin it? Huh? It was **_just_** like Moe Ball Dash: Extreme Dance Battle! Demons Travel to Earth and you had to go and **interrupt!?”** Levi was getting heated pretty quickly, and a deadly aura had begun to roll off of him, causing Usagi to shrink back against the counter. He felt ready to tear his brother apart for _daring to even think about touching what was his._ It was the feeling of her hand timidly touching his arm that gave him pause. Seeing the hint of fear in her eyes gave him a pang of guilt and he let out a frustrated growl. "Listen, it's ok, don't be scared..."

Upon hearing the commotion, Lucifer had come out of his study to assess the situation, frowning and shaking his head when he discovered the glass on the floor and the scene unfolding in front of him. “Mammon. Clean that up this instant,” all the fight left Mammon the minute he heard Lucifer’s voice ring out from behind him. He had to wonder how he got there so quickly, but figured he snuck up behind him with his infuriatingly silent steps. He was too heartbroken to care, and he wasn’t in the mood to start anything with the eldest demon. It didn't stop him from grumbling to himself about it, but he did not hesitate to clean up the mess. He didn't even care as the glass pricked his finger; it felt as though all the feeling had left his body.

Mammon’s chest felt heavy and a sickly feeling spread through him, lamenting the fact that his precious human was kissing his brother. He thought he had been transparent with her that he wanted to be her first everything. It physically pained him to see the way her eyelashes fluttered closed. How she leaned into his kiss and let his brother invade her mouth with his. His frown deepened as he brushed the broken glass into a dustpan, just wanting to get it over with so he could go back to his room and try to push what had happened as far out of his mind as he could. 

Usagi moved to continue doing the dishes when Lucifer spoke once more, “You. You should probably go back to your room for tonight and let Levi finish up. I expect you all up bright and early,” his words were sympathetic, but with all the stoic professionalism she’d come to expect from the man. “I’ve already contacted Luke and Simeon, and they’ve agreed to meet with you tomorrow if you’re free. Since it’s the weekend, I have faith you’ll have no trouble finishing your assignments. Think of it as a field trip,” he mused, obviously proud of himself for arranging everything so quickly. _‘So that’s why he left the table in such a hurry’_ she thought to herself, nodding slightly before she realized she was nodding to her own thoughts but brushed it off as just agreeing to what he had said.

“Sure thing, Lucifer. Thank you,” she spoke stiffly, wondering how she was supposed to sleep with all the thoughts swarming her head. Levi had kissed her, Mammon had yelled at them, and she had to prepare to meet with Simeon and Luke the next day. It was all very overwhelming. There was a fuzzy buzzing in her head and her fingertips felt almost numb. “Goodnight Levi, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

She turned to wave him goodbye. His cheeks were still dusted pink, whether from their kiss or from the embarrassment of being caught she wasn’t sure. “Goodnight,” he mumbled, sighing as his attention was brought back to the remaining dishes. Lucifer stepped to the side, letting Usagi walk past him to go back to her room before speaking to Leviathan. “I trust there will be no more issues, correct? I have a lot of work to do tonight, so if I hear anything from either you or Mammon there will be consequences.” He crossed his arms, a frown still painted across his face. “Don’t forget; make sure no harm comes to Usagi during her stay here.” He didn’t wait for Levi’s reply, and was already heading back to his room by the time the younger demon turned around.

\--

Usagi’s phone buzzed against the comforter of her bed, and she glanced over just as she was pulling her nightgown over her head. It was always too hot to wear pants to bed so she opted for nightgowns and comfortable underpants instead. She flopped onto the bed, grabbing her phone and rolling over, letting her head hang off the side of the bed as she checked her texts.

**_Hey, you asleep yet?_ **

“Oh, it’s from Levi,” she spoke out loud now that she was comfortably alone in her room.

_Not yet, just getting ready for bed. What’s up?_

**_Hmmmm, just checking in! Just wanted to let you know I’m still thinking about our kiss, my sweet princess._ **

**_Think you can dream of me tonight?_ **

Her eyes widened at the text, he managed to fluster her all over again with a simple text. “P-princess?? Is he teasing me again?” She waited to respond, her heart pounding in her chest. Her fingers were shaking as she mashed the keys on her touchscreen.

_Aadklfja;dfjka Levi you can’t just text things like that to me before bed!!_

She sent an emoji with an exclamation mark alongside her text, waiting for his response.

**_Hahaha, omg so cute!!Hmmm, you’ll be in my dreams tonight, my cute princess. I hope you’re ready. Lolol ‘nite_ **

It was hard to get a read on him, especially when he followed up with his usual joking tone. She sighed, texting a simple _Goodnight Levi_ . She waited a few more seconds before sending the emoji blowing a kiss before turning to plug her phone into the wall to charge for the night. She already set her alarm so she would be ready to wake up in the morning hours. Without it, she knew she would sleep in past noon and have to face Lucifer’s wrath. Just the thought made her recoil.

She turned on her nightlight and shut off the main light, wriggling underneath her blankets to try to fall asleep for the night.

\--

Levi’s heart leapt into his throat when he saw the last emoji she sent. He sat in his chair, spinning in half circles with one foot propped up on the seat while he used the other to steer on the floor. He was still in his demon form, too excited by the plan that he had concocted for the night. He just had to wait long enough for her to fall asleep before he could sneak down to her room with his camera.

His tail twitched behind him, his nerves wound up tightly. The excitement pooled in his belly and he turned to his computer, deciding to organize his secret folder while he waited for the clock to tick down. Soon enough, it was a quarter ‘til midnight, and the last text was sent roughly 45 minutes prior. Levi grabbed his phone and exited his room, checking both directions before quietly tiptoeing off toward Usagi’s room.

He ran into no problems getting there without being seen, and was careful not to make a noise when he turned the handle on her door. He slipped into the room before the light from the hall could rouse her from her slumber, shutting the door softly behind him, using his tail to his advantage as extra padding to the sound of the door’s soft _click_. He heard a soft groan and turned around in time to see her roll to her side, kicking the blanket down off of her body.

His eyes raked over her body, and he brought his phone up to his face, snapping a quick picture on silent. Her nightgown had hitched up and he could see her bellybutton peeking out underneath the fabric. He angled the camera up to get an aerial shot of her exposed panties, his mouth feeling dry again. Biting down into his lip, he moved his tail slowly, slithering up until it brushed her clothed core. He swallowed hard, his saliva feeling thick and dense in his throat.

His fingers snapped another series of photos, some of her face just starting to flush, but mostly of his tail prodding and stroking her most private area over her nightwear. He had to fight the urge to touch himself. It was too risky and he did not want to get caught in this position. Not when they’d only shared a single kiss thus far.

He covered his mouth with his free hand, biting down on his fingers as he used his tail to wrap around the band of her blue and white striped panties. _Why does she own a pair of these? Is she **trying** to seduce me?_ His thoughts paced through his head, his eyes drank in the sight of a thin line of her sticky arousal clinging to the fabric as he slowly, _slowly_ peeled it back, snapping pictures as he went. A small groan escaped his throat and he froze, waiting to see if she was still asleep before continuing.

Her lashes fluttered slightly, but she made no move of waking. Instead, she let out a small, sleepy moan, shifting her hips in her slumber and brushing up against the tail that was hovering over her womanhood. “Mmnhn”

Levi dutifully snapped more pictures, biting harder into his hand to keep focus. Her heat, becoming slick with arousal, was pressed against his tail, covering his scales in her scent. He took a careful step forward, sliding his tail up her body as slowly as he could manage to lift her nightgown up over her breasts.

He let out a gasp as she became exposed, two pillowy, plump mounds that jiggled ever so slightly with his movement. His body was starting to feel hot, his desire burning like an infernal flame from within. His thoughts once again racing of all the things he might do to her body. Seeing her laid out before him, sleeping defenselessly on her bed in _his_ house urged him on. 

“Nnngh,” her voice murmured out in her sleep, and she turned her head to the side, cradling her face against the inside of her arm as it lay above her head, giving Levi a better view of her body. A whining growl sat in his throat, heavy and distraught. He switched his phone to record and wound his tail around one of her breasts, using the tip to prod at her nipple until it became erect. His breathing was getting heavier, but he tried to catch most of it in his chest to keep his volume down.

She opened her mouth, lips parting with a deep sigh, and she writhed against his touch. “Le…vh” she slurred his name in her deep slumber, and he sucked in a shaky breath. ‘ _Did I get that on video??’_ he glanced down to make sure it was still recording, and to his pleasure the red dot was still blinking. He took the hand he had been biting on out of his mouth, and very slowly brought his tail back down to slip underneath her panties and pull them to the side.

Reaching down, he used his fingers to spread her lower lips open, shivering when he saw how wet she had gotten from his touch. He told her to dream about him, and she **was**. He wanted to make sure she had a **good dream**. He ghosted a finger over her clit, just barely applying pressure, repeating this action over and over again, eyes locked onto her face for any signs of her waking. “Aah, so wet,” he whispered, his finger becoming slick with her essence.

The tip of his tail trailed up and down the length of her arousal, pulling back only when she started to shift. Not wanting to risk anything further, he tentatively brought his tail back to his body, replacing her underwear, and hit save on his recording. He swallowed another shaky breath, holding still until she rolled over, with her back toward him now. Relief washed over him and he relaxed his posture, eyes scanning the room until he sought her laundry basket near the bathroom.

He remembered she had taken a bath earlier in the afternoon and approached the dirty laundry pile. He felt like a filthy pervert and it was further fueling his arousal. He put his phone into the pocket of his jacket and sifted through the laundry until he found her soiled underwear from their earlier encounter. This pair was pink with ribbons on the side and his heart nearly stopped beating as he let his imagination drift of her wearing these while talking to him. He lifted them to his nose, breathing in the scent of her arousal and had to bite on his knuckles again to quiet himself. He pocketed the underwear and made his way to sneak back out of her room and back to his so he could save the images and video onto his computer and seek after his release.

Having gotten so worked up, he was proud of himself for exerting self-control and not taking her right then and there when she said his name in her sleep. **_His name._** “Uhnn, she’s trying to kill me…” he moaned to himself, back in the safety of his own room, pulling the underwear back out of his pocket. He had already plugged his phone into his computer, uploading the data so he could see them on a larger screen. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me in the eyes and tell me that Levi would not put those panties on his head. He's a filthy otaku and I'm gonna lewd the hell out of him.


	3. It's a Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stimulating night of voyeurism, Levi's obsession with Usagi deepens. Meanwhile, she's invited to a field trip to learn to bake a cake using celestial ingredients with Simeon, Luke, and Asmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for me to update!! One of my co-workers quit recently and I've been trying to juggle that and other pandemic stressors, lol. Here is chapter 3, I hope it's alright. Please, please, please do not lewd Luke. He's here to move the story along with some cute moments, but he's baby.

Levi was still reeling from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. His arousal was **_painful_** , having worked himself up by touching the physical embodiment of his desires. She was so close. He was _so close._ He was shaking as he waited for the video to upload to his computer, grabbing the panties he had snatched and running his tongue over the stale arousal from that afternoon.

He brought his tail to his lips, tasting the fresher arousal for comparison. It was tangy but with a hint of sweetness that he wanted to experience in full. He shuddered again, imagining her writhing beneath him, pleasuring her until she couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to taste her in action, sliding his tongue over her most sensitive place.

He decided to take off the remainder of his clothes since he would have to bathe again once he was finished relieving himself for a second time that day. The video didn’t take long to finish transferring and he put his headphones on, using one full screen to watch the dimly lit recording of his defilement of the young woman, with the collage of images on the other two screens.

Unsheathing himself, he wrapped her underwear around his aching shafts to rub the satin fabric across his arousal in a pumping motion. He was slick with his own fluids, making it easy to move the underwear up and down his twin penises while he watched her face on the camera. When he got to the part where she moaned out his name he paused the video to select the section to play on loop. He listened to her soft; sleep ridden voice call out his name **_over and over_** until his completion, chanting her name in tandem with his strokes. It wasn’t long until he came into her underwear, and just that thought alone nearly made him come again.

His seed was mixed with **_her arousal_ , **and he could still remember the taste of their kiss from before. “Fuck,” he panted to himself, the desire in his belly was not quenched in the least. He wanted **more**. He whined to himself, tossing his headphones back onto his desk before walking back to his bath to fill it with water. He hoped a bath surrounded by water would help calm the raging storm inside of him.

How was he supposed to be near her without dragging her off to claim her as his and his alone? He saw the way Mammon had looked at her, the way Beel had smiled at her, the way Satan tried to get her to go to his room, and the way Asmo had laid his hands on her body. Even Lucifer’s eyes had lingered for longer than he felt was necessary. Had Belphie been there as well he probably would have cracked. He already had to compete with the rest of his brothers and he didn’t need an additional headache.

He climbed into the tub, sinking low into the water, letting himself become completely submerged. It was a place of comfort, like a warm blanket that held him from every angle. He didn’t fight the transformation of skin to scale as he drifted into a feeling of weightlessness, allowing the tension in his body loosen its grip. If only he could take her to the ocean, or somewhere far away, where nobody else could intervene. Then he’d be able to fully relax. But he was under the watchful eye of Lucifer, who would put a stop to his plan before it ever came to fruition.

His thoughts drifted back to her sleeping face, picturing her sleeping next to him. He wrapped his arms around his chest but they felt agonizingly empty. He frowned, rubbing his long fingers over his arms in thought. “Oh, I know…” he muttered to himself, slowly climbing out of the tub, leaving a trail of water behind him. His tail drug on the floor, smearing the water that was dripping off his body as he padded over to the closet to grab a clean body pillow. He held it in his hands, testing the weight of the object before dragging it back to the tub, sinking into the comforting water once again and snuggling against the pillow.

There was a sense of familiarity, a nostalgic refuge. But this time, instead of thinking of holding onto one of his idols, he thought of holding Usagi close to him. He sought solace in the smoothness of the material against his face, remembering the smell of her hair and the taste of her lips. It was enough to calm the storm inside of him for the time being, and he let himself fall asleep pretending he was holding her against his body.

The alarm rung out and Usagi slapped her phone to the ground before grumbling and leaning over the bed to grab it and shut it off. She set the alarm early enough to let her take a shower before meeting up with the angels for her _field trip_. She sighed, rubbing her eyes and throwing the blanket off of her. She’d make it when she was a bit more awake.

She flushed as the memories of her wet dream came flooding back to her, peeling away the underwear that had become sticky in the night. She had shared a kiss with Levi so close to bed, it must have triggered the dream she had of him exploring her body. She was still exploring her feelings for the man. It was only the other day that he was still calling her **_normie_** , and she wasn’t sure what their kiss meant yet.

Her shower was mechanical in nature and she found herself mostly on auto-pilot as she tried to sort her thoughts. She checked the clock to make sure she still had time for breakfast before heading out but when she went down to the dining room it was empty. Since it was the weekend everyone had their own schedules going on, so it wasn’t particularly strange for the place to be quiet but it would have been a comforting sense of routine before being shipped off to the other side of campus.

She sighed, taking a turn into the kitchen to grab something light to eat since she’d be learning to cook anyway and could sample the food afterward. She decided on toast with jam, something that reminded her of home, and got to work making a cup of coffee. She was pouring the water over the grounds when a pair of hands snaked around her waist, nearly making her burn herself on the boiled water.

She glanced down to see the multi-colored nail polish and realized quickly who had snuck up behind her. “Asmo, please don’t do that while I’m pouring hot water. It’d be bad if I burned myself but I don’t want to burn you either,” she sighed, shaking her head as she mopped up the spilled water with a rag.

“Sorry darling, I just couldn’t help myself~ You smell positively _delicious_ this morning. Tell me, did you sleep well? Have any interesting _dreams_?” he asked, letting his hands dance over her hips before pulling to the side and hopping up on the counter, taking a piece of toast from her plate. Her skin tingled from the places he had touched, and it made her feel restless.

“That’s…” she started, but she was fighting the embarrassment creeping up over her body. He was the Avatar of Lust; of course nothing would slip past him. But just how sensitive were his powers, she couldn’t help but wonder. He tittered, examining the toast but not taking a bite just yet. “You’re not the only one who seemed to be having a good time last night. There was so much _energy_ last night in this house I couldn’t help but _indulge_ a little myself,” he teased, tearing off a small piece of the bread and popping into his mouth with a crunch. He ran a hand down his abdomen and ghosted across the crotch of his pants for emphasis, giving a little roll of his hips for good measure.

Usagi glared at the man, but her intensity withered when he turned his gaze to her. All the brothers were breathtakingly beautiful, and it was difficult to stay mad at Asmo in particular. His avatar powers were useless on her, but that didn’t mean that his charisma didn’t have an effect. She grumbled quietly to herself, throwing away the filter of used coffee grounds and stirring the cup before taking a sip of the dark liquid.

“What was that, love? You should really speak up... Ladies shouldn’t grumble like that,” he leaned forward, taking her chin in his hand, tilting her gaze back up to his. Her heartbeat raced, and she took a large gulp, shivering at the feeling of his hand on her chin. He could feel her pulse under his fingertips and fought the smirk tugging at his lips.

“Sorry…” she whispered, lifting the coffee cup higher to hide her face. There was a glint in his eye, though it faded as quickly as it had surfaced. He smiled at her and released his hand, taking another bite of the toast he had taken from her plate.

“It’s fine, after all, you have a certain charm to you,” he stated smoothly, grinning at the predictable way she reacted to his words. Her gaze cast down to her phone, checking the time to give her an excuse to leave this situation. “I have to get going,” she downed the rest of her coffee, and moved to rinse out the mug.

“Oh I _know_ , my little bunny. I’m here to escort you to Purgatory Hall~ Lucifer had to meet with Diavolo bright and early this morning, and so I’m here to make sure you don’t get lost,” he was wiping his hands off on a fresh towel, having finished eating. “You’ve not been to that side of campus yet, right?”

“Um, no I guess not,” she shifted, rubbing her left forearm nervously, tucking her phone back into the pocket of her hoodie. She cleared her throat, drying her hands on the towel she used to wipe up the spilled water. “Why not Levi?” she asked quietly, which seemed to strike a nerve. Asmo narrowed his eyes and hopped off the counter with grace, standing in front of the smaller woman and taking her hand in his. “I’ll have you know I’m very dependable,” he leaned forward, making her shrink back as she floundered for an apology.

He merely giggled and used a finger to poke her nose playfully before tugging her hand, leading her toward the door. “I was entrusted in making sure you arrive in one piece, and after your little tryst last night our dear Lucifer didn’t think the others should be involved in today. Now come along or you’ll keep everyone waiting.”

It didn’t take long before they were at Purgatory Hall and already there was a sweet aroma of baked goods floating in the air. Asmodeus led Usagi to a beautifully decorated pearlescent kitchen where both Simeon and Luke were busy setting up everything for their little cooking lesson. “Little Fido over here is almost cute when he’s serious,” Asmo teased, watching the young male ruffle in annoyance at the nickname. Usagi hadn’t known the boy long but she knew well enough that he didn’t like to be teased about his small stature.

“B-be nice, he’s here to teach me today,” she stated as firmly as she could, gingerly taking her hand out of Asmo’s and rubbing at her sleeves restlessly. Her heart was hammering heavy in her chest and her lungs were burning from holding her breath to speak. She clutched at the chest of her hoodie as discreetly as she could, willing her breathing to return to normal.

Luke beamed at her before putting one hand on his hip with the other pointing at Asmo, “Yeah! Be nice. I’m the chef today, and I won’t be talked down to in my own kitchen.” There was a surprising confidence he emitted for being so slight, and she felt a hint of shame at being taught a lesson by someone who seemed much younger than herself. She was able to soothe her pride by reasoning he was probably a prodigy child in baking. But still, she didn’t like the idea of the brothers bullying him so much when it seemed to really bother him. 

Simeon smiled serenely as ever, his aura practically radiating light. At the very least she felt calm around the angel. It was actually difficult not to feel at peace around him, though she never had to stand so close to him before. For an angel, he bared more skin when compared to the demon brothers, which is something Usagi always found odd. She chased away any further thoughts on the matter, focusing instead on learning a thing or two on baking.

A trail of laughter filled her ears like music as Simeon shook his head, “Lucy never was honest with himself. He knows Luke doesn’t cook demon cuisine… So he’s probably hoping that you’ll bake him a cake!” He seemed very amused at this prospect, moving the mixing bowls to make more room on the counter. His eyes softened, as he appeared to be reliving an old memory. Maybe one day she’d work up the courage to ask him about what things were like before the fall. A cooking lesson didn’t seem the time for her to delve into such tender memories.

“You think so?” she lifted her gaze to Simeon’s smiling face, and flitted over to Asmo who had let out a titter of his own. “You may be on point but don’t let him hear you say that,” the demon mused, brushing his hair behind his ear before grabbing an apron and dressing it around Usagi’s lithe frame. He pressed his body up against hers as he worked at the ribbons, and she tried to take it from him to tie herself, however, he was quick to bat her hands away like feathers in the wind. _Of course_ he would use it as an excuse to hug her close around the waist to tie the protective garment. His scent was bound to be all over her by the end of the lesson.

His antics earned a frown from Simeon along with the clearing of his throat as he pointed down to Luke, who was standing in front of him, checking to see if the oven was pre-heated. Asmo rolled his eyes, but put his hands up showing that he wasn’t touching anything anymore. He reached over and grabbed a spare apron for himself as well, deciding it would be more fun to stay than to walk back and forth to come pick her back up when they were finished. He was sure Levi would come to pick her up and he wanted to see what his reaction would be to know that he had been accompanying her the whole time.

Usagi tucked her hair behind her ears, fixing her twin buns to make sure nothing would fall forward before rolling up the sleeves on her hoodie and walking over to the counter. There were decorated bottles of different tinctures of flavoring decorating the counter, along with two large mixing bowls and matching whisks. “OK,” Luke cheered, moving the stool over to the counter so he could stand at the correct height.

“We’re making a basic cake today to get you used to some of the celestial ingredients! It’s far superior to any **_demon_** _**cuisine**_ they’d have you make,” he said the last bit as though there were something bitter in his mouth. Simeon hummed quietly, letting a puff of air out of his nose in a form of laughter. Meanwhile Asmo scoffed at the accusation, holding his tongue after sharing another meaningful look with the celestial man in the room. 

Luke didn’t pay him any mind, continuing on, “ I’ll show you how to mix the dry and wet ingredients and how to fold them together to make a light and fluffy cake,” he was very careful to describe the ingredients as they went. Simeon would lean over and grab anything that was out of reach, patiently listening to, and occasionally correcting Luke as he showed Usagi how to bake a celestial style cake. The taller angel was also there to mix the ingredients for Luke when his arms started to tire out since they didn’t have a stand mixer available.

“Before the war, Lucy used to love cakes made with ethereal nectar. It’s similar to honey on earth but with the added warmth of the kiss of a summer’s sun and a dash of vanilla and mountain rain,” Simeon explained as he mixed the bowl of ingredients close to his chest with utmost care. His expression took the shape of homesickness, and it made her wonder how much he missed spending time with the fallen angel. Perhaps that’s why he agreed to partake in the exchange program in the first place.

“I’ll make sure to bring one back with me then,” she smiled, curious what type of expression Lucifer would make. He was always so stern, and there was a chance that his expression would not falter at all. Though she was meek and tried to keep to herself, Lucifer had been nothing but gracious to her since her arrival. He was not above chastising her if she fell into one of the other brother’s tricks, but he seemed to go soft on her regardless of his intention. She wanted to repay his kindness.

She relaxed the tension in her shoulders, letting herself have a little fun in the moment. She followed the instruction of the two angels, carefully folding the ingredients together and poured the batter into the prepped containers, with Asmo hovering over her shoulder for most of the tutorial, though he had his D.D.D. out at one point to record the session. She had completely forgotten about her previous anxieties over Levi and decided that she could deal with those feelings later.

When it came time to put the cakes in the oven to bake, Luke excused himself to tend to something he had forgotten up in his room. He instructed her under no circumstances to open the oven until the alarm went off, and she wasn’t about to argue with the boy. There was time to kill, so Usagi started gathering up the dirty dishes to clean with the help of Simeon. Asmo was “too delicate” to handle “manual labor” as he put it. Usagi didn’t press the matter, glad that Simeon had offered to carry the larger bowls to the sink for her.

He had taken his gloves off to help wash said bowls and Usagi couldn’t help but glance over to his hands. They were slender and appeared to be very soft, not unlike Asmo’s. “You don’t wear nail polish?” she asked the question outright, having noticed nearly everybody else in Devildom had painted nails. She wasn’t sure if it was a fashion choice or a rite of passage of some sort at this point. Simeon shook his head, turning his hand to examine his nails. “No, I suppose I haven’t really thought of it much. I feel more comfortable in my gloves so it seems like it would be a waste,” he mused, eyes glittering in the bright light of the kitchen.

His eyes reminded her simultaneously of a bright clear daytime sky, and deep pools of crystalline water. There were too many parallels for her thoughts not to swoop back to Leviathan. They had been doing dishes when the mood had shifted and he had wrapped his tail around her waist. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she remembered the hungry kiss they shared and she ducked her head, hiding her expression from the man beside her. She didn’t want him to see her lost in her sinful thoughts.

He was observant, watching the way her mood shifted and, in turn, decided to take over dish duty completely to give her some space. “We’re almost done with these, how about I finish them while you have a seat and get some water, ok?” he was too pure, far too kind for his own good. Her heart gave a little squeeze as she nodded and turned to take a seat. Asmodeus had already filled a glass of water for her and sat down in the seat directly across from her, fingers laced together, cradling his chin. He leaned forward with a knowing smile, dipping his head lower to watch her expression.

“Why don’t you give him a text? I’m sure he’ll be waiting to talk to you after what happened last night…” he trailed off, not wanting to give too much away. For all Usagi was aware of, he was talking about the kiss that caused a scene in the kitchen when Mammon had walked in on them. She was still unaware of events that occurred later that evening. Asmo hadn’t meant to stumble upon that particular gem of information, but it was difficult to ignore when it was wafting through the halls so late at night.

Since they had time to kill anyway, she figured a simple text wouldn’t hurt. Maybe he would come by and they could take the cake back together. Even if he didn’t drop by she still had Asmo to accompany her on the walk back.

**_Hey Levi!! Hope you slept well last night. I’m at Purgatory Hall baking a cake!_ **

She sent one of the snapshots Asmo had taken of her mixing the bowl where she looked like she was having fun with the others. She hoped he would see it and want to join in on the experience.

**_Was thinking of you. If you’re free you should stop by._ **

There was no immediate response, so she set the phone down on the table so she wouldn’t drain the battery by checking it every few minutes. Simeon had finished washing the dishes and pulled a chair out to sit down with a glass of sparkling water. All that was left for them to do was wait.


	4. Levi, You're Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little short just to get back into the swing of things! Lucifer is hyper aware of everything that happens in the Hall of Lamentation and Levi has a tantrum

**_Bzzz Bzzzz_ **

Levi’s D.D.D. had gone off a few times in a row while he was curled up in his bathtub re-reading the latest volume of TSL. He was trying to distract himself really; otherwise he knew he would get worked up into a fit of rage. Lucifer had stopped by his room earlier that morning before heading off to a meeting to have a little chat with him.

\----

The eldest brother tapped on the door to Leviathan’s room. He briefly wondered if he had woken yet as it was still quite early and Levi was usually not much of a morning person. He knocked again, waiting as he heard shuffling from behind the door. He let out a small sigh, tapping his foot impatiently. He glanced at his watch for the time, making sure he still had plenty of time to get to Lord Diavolo’s castle. He was making a mental list of things he needed to get done as Levi poked his head out of the door, his eyes still bleary from sleep. “Good morning, Levi…” he spoke quietly, but there was a definite edge to his voice.

Levi rubbed at his left eye and glanced up at his brother, “Can I help you?” he asked, a little on edge. It was unusual for Lucifer to visit any of them at this hour, let alone the third born. He usually kept to himself, so there wasn’t much to check up on. But the prior night had been anything but usual. Lucifer had a stern look on his face as he examined Levi, momentarily glancing past the man into his room. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are,” he said cryptically, causing the hairs to bristle on the back of Leviathan’s neck.

He didn’t know what Lucifer knew, or to the extent of what he had discovered. “I don’t know what—“ he was going to deny it outright before the eldest held up a hand in front of him.

“Don’t. You’re not the only demon in this house. I said it last night, and this is your final warning. Make sure you do not do _anything_ that will harm our exchange student. Have I made myself clear?” he glowered down at Levi, his face serious.

“I haven’t done—“

“ ** _Have I made myself clear_**?” he repeated, his tone firmer than before. Levi shrunk back into the doorway, making himself appear smaller. “Yes sir,” he replied meekly, understanding that Lucifer was in no mood for his excuses.

“I expect better from you,” Lucifer continued, the disappointment in his voice felt sharper than it should have. “For the next week, you are not to be alone with Usagi until you can prove to me that you can act like a responsible member of this household.”

Levi’s eyes widened at that, fully awake as a surge of irritation washed over his body. ‘ _Who does he think he is?’_ He was asking the impossible. “Isn’t that a little extreme?” he retorted, gritting his teeth as he glared at his older brother.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, mulling over a thought for a moment. “Make it two weeks,” he spoke resolutely, showing no signs of flexibility. He watched as his brother fumed, like a grounded child who was just told they couldn’t play their favorite game. “I might be going too easy on you, but if you can prove to me that you’re not going to be a danger, then I will lift the ban.”

Levi’s eyes lit up at this piece of information, figuring he could just wait it out, maybe even set up a camera so he could watch her from a distance. “If, however, you do anything to break the rule of this ban there will be severe consequences and I will have to get Lord Diavolo involved.”

The threat sat heavy in Leviathan’s chest, and he wasn’t sure what to make of the information yet. He scowled at his brother but chose not to speak, so not to further dig himself his own grave.

“Now, I trust that you will have a productive day. I will be by later to check in on you,” Lucifer took a deep sigh, obviously tired of talking about the subject and turned to take his leave. “Remember, I have eyes all over this hall,” he called out as he walked down the hallway as an ominous reminder.

Asmodeus had come to Lucifer’s study that morning to inform him that Levi was starting to exhibit dangerous obsessive behaviors, and while it was rather exciting, it was also headed down an uncertain path and he wanted to keep an eye on his dear brother.

They had a brief discussion of what Asmo had seen when he caught wind of Levi’s energy the night before. He knew his brother well enough to know that once he became interested in something, or _someone_ just how obsessive he could get. 

\---

**_Bzzz Bzzz_ **

Levi fumbled, setting the manga down carefully onto the shelf next to the tub he had dragged over before grabbing his D.D.D.

_**Hey Levi!! Hope you slept well last night. I’m at Purgatory Hall baking a cake!** _

__

_His breath caught in his throat as he read the text and glanced up at the sender. “Usagi,” he whispered quietly, momentarily forgetting about all of his worries from his chat with Lucifer. He was about to respond when a photo came through._

_  
She was standing next to Simeon and the Chihuahua mixing a giant bowl of batter. He zoomed in. She was laughing and Simeon had his hands outreached to catch the bowl should it fall out of her hands. He could see the silhouette of Asmo’s shadow on the counter down to the way he spread his fingers apart dexterously to take a photo with his phone._

Levi shut his phone off quickly, gritting his teeth as the image seared into his mind. He wasn’t allowed to be alone with her. He let out a growl of frustration, throwing his body pillow across the room. He climbed out of his bathtub and began pacing around his desk. She looked like she was having fun.   
  


_Without him.  
  
_

_‘But how could she have known_?’ He tried to reason with himself as he continued to pace around the room. It was just like the other day. They were all looking at her. Every single one of them. He let out a yell as he grabbed onto a shelf, shoving it to the ground cathartically, watching his figurines scatter to the ground. It didn’t matter. _Nothing_ mattered.

“It’s fine…it’s fine, _it’s fine, it’s **fine**_ ,” he chanted to himself, ruffling his hair and pulling at it frantically. He felt restless. He moved to the door to storm down there, putting his hand on the handle. But then what? He couldn’t talk to her one-on-one. Everyone would hear him. He slammed his fist against the door in anger, kicking over a light fixture in his room that shattered to the ground. He felt like he was suffocating, grabbing at his chest.   
  
“It’s not FAIR!!!” he shouted, falling to his knees and slamming his fists against the ground. He wanted to be there. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to whisk her away where nobody else could look at her. He shuddered as he tried to calm his nerves. He grabbed his D.D.D. again to check the time and noticed an unread message.

_**Was thinking of you. If you’re free you should stop by.** _

Levi paused, the feeling of rage ebbing away momentarily as he re-read the text.

**_…thinking of you…_ **

He smiled into his D.D.D., holding it against his chest. “She’s thinking of me,” he breathed a sigh of relief. She was with the others but it was him that she was thinking of. Just the thought made him feel giddy. He would just have to rethink his approach. He could use his phone. Lucifer didn’t say anything about not talking with her privately through the D.D.D., just that he couldn’t be alone with her for a little while.

  
What was two weeks anyway? He thought to himself as he started to text back,

**_I was just thinking about you too. I’m kind of busy at the moment, but I wish I could be there with you._ **

  
Levi left it at that. “That’s how normies text, right?” he wondered out loud to himself, walking over to his computer to turn it on. He nervously glanced over at the mess he made during his fit, deciding he didn’t have the energy right that moment to clean it up. He had work to do. He was going to research how to text Usagi in a way that made her like him.

Usagi hummed quietly, kicking her feet at the barstool as she waited for Levi to text back. She had leaned over onto the counter with her head resting on one of her arms as she glanced through posts on her social media. Asmo was on his D.D.D. as well, tittering every now and then at a message that would pop up.

Once Levi’s message came through her eyes lit up and she quickly read it over, faltering for just a moment as she realized he was busy. “He said he can’t make today,” she replied over to Asmo who hummed in response.

“Hmm, that’s too bad~” he replied nonchalantly but with his usual air about him. He leaned closer and pulled up an app on his phone that he usually used for selfies. “I wasn’t in the picture earlier and I wanted to have one of us together too sweetheart,” he mused, pulling her chair closer to him.

  
It was startling how strong he was despite how delicate he appeared. He moved the chair like it was nothing, not even needing to lean into it to move her. It was easy to forget that they weren’t human sometimes. He placed an arm around her shoulder and tilted the phone up. “Smile pretty~” he cooed, snapping a series of shots in a row. She couldn’t help but grin at his antics.

  
She was fairly certain it was his way of cheering her up. “Oh, Simeon, do you want to be in the picture too?” you ask, looking over at the other man in the kitchen. He smiled serenely at you and scooted closer as well. “Sure, it’s not every day we all get to hang out like this,” he replied, placing his head between the two of you for another series of photos. You even through in a goofy one where you all made silly faces.

  
Somehow, Asmo still looked elegant as ever. You questioned if he was even capable of taking a bad photo. Part of you wanted to follow him around and take him off guard to see if there was ever a moment he didn’t look so perfect but you laughed the thought away, finding it silly.

The timer went off and you heard footsteps scrambling down the hall. Luke had come bustling in as the beeper went off and he grabbed the oven mitts, opening the oven carefully. “Whaaa, it’s perfect!” he cheered, and you stepped forward, worried he might drop it if he tried to pick it up himself.

“Do you need any help with that?” you offered, but he scoffed at your assumption.   
  


“No, I’m fine. I’ve got it,” he quipped, and you almost regretted asking before you realized that people were probably constantly underestimating him because of his size. You took a step back to give him room as he lifted the beautiful cake out of the oven and onto the counter to cool. He placed a toothpick in the center and deemed it cooked throughout.

  
The rest of the afternoon nearly swept by as you found yourself having more fun than you had initially anticipated. You ended up baking a second cake to bring back to the dorm with you for dessert later that night. You even made a handful of chocolates with some of the leftover ingredients you planned to eat for later. ‘Maybe Levi would like some too,’ you thought to yourself, beaming as you walked back with Asmo.

  
He had actually offered to help carry some of the items, but you insisted that you could carry the cake yourself, not wanting to burden the man. Once you arrived back home, you made your way to the kitchen to start setting up for dinner. You wanted to make sure Beel didn’t get to the cake before everyone else had a chance to try it. 

  
Asmo dropped the rest of the goods off with you before heading off to his room to take care of a few things before dinner since he had been with you for a better half of the day. Mammon had been in the kitchen when you entered and you smiled awkwardly at him, still feeling weird about last night.   
  
“Did you have a good day, Mammon?” you asked, trying to break the uncomfortable tension as you started to take some of the chocolates out of the bag, setting some of the prettier ones aside for later.   
  
Mammon grinned at you, seeming to brush off whatever he had been thinking when you walked into the room. “I’d say so! I made a bunch of grimm today! That gig I was telling you about ended up extending the contract so we were called back down the studio today,” he rambled on, positively giddy at his endeavors and you smiled back, finding his enthusiasm contagious.

  
“That’s great!” your voice was cheerful as you clapped your hands together. You gave a little chuckle as you gestured to the sweets on the counter. “I made this with Asmo, Simeon, and Luke today. We’re going to have some for dessert!”   
  
Mammon glanced over at some of the smaller treats. “Who made these?” he asked, picking up one of the chocolates to look at it closer. It was uneven, but wrapped in a cute little foil.   
  
“Oh! I did!.… Sorry some of them didn’t turn out as nice. We had leftover chocolate from the cake and I didn’t want it to go to waste,” you explain, feeling a little embarrassed that he had picked up one of the misshapen ones. Then again, you had picked out the best looking ones for Levi. Mammon grinned again, taking the chocolate in his hand and popping it in mouth before you could stop him.   
  
The taste was fantastic, making up for the pitiful appearance and he gave a sound of approval as he finished chewing. “Keep it up! Maybe next time you can make some for yours truly,” he said, trying to brush it off casually, but you could tell that he really meant it. You let out a sigh through your nose as you shook your head in amusement. “Sure, maybe next time I’ll make sure to make some for everyone.”

  
Mammon took it as a win, despite the fact that you clearly stated it would be for everyone, but you let him have this one. After last night you were just glad that he was still his usual self around you. You rolled up your sleeves, ready to prepare dinner with one of the worst chefs in the house. 


End file.
